Meant To Be
by Allstarzs
Summary: After noticing how Butchy and Seacat stare at each other, the girls decided to play matchmaker for them.


Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was I would have found a way to do a HSM crossover by now.

A/N: More Butchy/Seacat the I wrote when my laptop broke. Hope you like it.

"I'm not the only person seeing this right?"

Everyone was hanging out together at Big Momma's. After the feud between the surfers and the bikers ended the 2 groups merged into 1 and everyone was much happier for it. At that moment the girls were huddled together in the same booth gossiping about the guys. It had quickly become their favourite past time.

"What do you mean Che Che?" Giggles asked, looking out onto the dance floor.

"Look at the way Butchy is staring at Seacat."

"Oh my gosh you noticed too?!" Struts bounced in her seat.

"Noticed what?" Lela asked as she returned to the table with everyone's sodas.

"How your brother keeps staring at Seacat." Che Che replied, taking her soda from Lela.

"It's not just staring. He talks about him all the time."

"Aww! That's so cute! He totally has a crush." Struts beamed.

"Yea but he'll never do anything about it."

"Well then ladies, we'll just have to help him."

"That'd be radical, but what if Seacat doesn't feel the same?"

Che Che let out a snort of laughter. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Look." She nodded toward where Seacat was sitting and the girls turned to look. Every time he was sure Butchy was looking away Seacat would stare longingly at him.

"Aww!" The girls chorused.

"I know right?"

"So what are we going to do?" Giggles asked.

"Well I realised I loved Tanner when I fell into him." Lela replied.

Giggles narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Are you suggesting we push Seacat off something high and wait for Butchy to catch him?"

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

The girls paused for a moment, each thinking as Lela sat there waiting. After a minute of silence she grinned. "See. Nothing."

Che Che let out a sigh. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well Seacat does like dancing on tables. If we pump up the music then he won't be able to resist."

"Then we nudge the table a little and BAM! Butchy jumps in and saves the day."

"Perfect! And I know just what song to sing. Come on Struts." Lela reached out and grabbed Struts' arm, dragging her up to the stage.

As the music started Giggles slid out of the booth. "Come on girls. Let's dance!" The girls slid out of the booth and flooded the dance floor, dragging a few of the guys up with them.

As predicted Seacat was up on the nearest table immediately, twisting his hips in time with the music. Butchy wasn't standing too far away, dancing near the stage with Rascal, Giggles and Che Che. A minute into the song Lela looked down at Giggles and nodded, and Giggles moved toward Seacat's table. She was shaking her hips in her classic move, the tassels on her skirt flying all over the place. She accidentally on purpose hip checked the table, causing it to wobble. Seacat tried to stay on his feet but he couldn't and he let out a scream as he began to fall.

"Seacat!" Butchy exclaimed, moving quickly through the crowd just in time to catch him. Seacat instinctively wrapped his arms around Butchy's shoulders, cheeks flushing pink. They seemed frozen in the moment, staring at each other until a surfer accidentally bumped into them. Butchy came back to himself and set Seacat back on his feet.

"Butchy you just saved my life man." Seacat reached out and put his hand on Butchy's shoulder. "Thank you."

Butchy dropped his head and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "No problem. I couldn't just let you fall."

Seacat bit his lip. "Would you like to go for a walk on the beach with me?"

Butchy looked up, shocked look on his face. When he saw the genuine look in Seacat's eyes he broke out into a grin. "Sure."

Seacat beamed at him, taking his hand off Butchy's shoulder and grabbing his hand. "Outta sight."

Butchy looked at their linked hands and turned the same colour as his red t-shirt. "Yea." He linked their fingers together and led Seacat out of Big Momma's.

As they walked off into the sunset, the girls all gathered around the stage, big grins on their faces. "I knew it would work!" Lela bounced on her heels.

"Let's go spy on them." Che Che said, and the girls all rushed out to watch Butchy and Seacat's first kiss.


End file.
